Wishes for the Future
by AmourXSexXetXYaoi
Summary: Wants. Wishes. Hopes. Desires. You have to know what you want one day, some answers are not as evident as others.  Contest Entry


This fic is for the contest in The Harry Potter Slash club in Hexrpg

Disclaimer: Don't own any of this. This story takes place during 6th year.

Warning: slash, so boyXboy romance.

* * *

« Potter, if you had one wish what would it be? »

At the time when this question was thrown at him, he would have answered « To end the war and live ». It was a simple wish that would lead to the end of all of his problems. Voldemort would be gone, he would not have to feel so threatened every year and he could finally imagine his future.

With his friends he'd imagined their futures. Hermione would have a great job, something mind stimulating. Ron would have joined the Aurors, risking his life on a day-to-day basis. Ron would never admit it but he was sure that Ron also thought that he would end up with Hermione one day. As for Harry? What did he think of his future? Every time he tried to imagine a future he would see a snake like face with red eyes.

He'd been asked that question one evening when he'd been looking at the Maurauders map. He'd seen someone moving to the Astronomy Tower and had left Gryffindor Tower as quickly and as quietly as possible. What happened that evening was something he had never imagined.

« Potter I know you're there » Malfoy said quietly as Harry entered the room. He'd thought that he hadn't made any noise under his invisibility cloak. He ran through various scenarios and decided that the only thing he could do was take off his invisibility cloak. Slowly he'd pulled it off with his left hand, his right kept a steady grip on his wand. Malfoy turned his head to look at him then turned back. Malfoy was sitting on the rail, his hands gripping the rail steadily as he looked outside. Harry walked closer and closer until he reached Malfoy's side. He kept glancing warily at Malfoy, he wasn't sure if he was more afraid that Malfoy would jump or fall or that Malfoy would suddenly hex him. « I'm not going to hex you, you cretin » Malfoy spoke up startling Harry out of his thoughts as if he'd been reading Harry's mind.

Harry scowled at being startled so easily. His scowl deepened when he felt his cheeks color. « What are you doing here Malfoy? » Harry snapped, anger hiding his embarrassment.

« Potter, » Malfoy said after several minutes, « If you had one wish what would it be? »

Harry's mouth opened to speak but for some odd reason nothing came out. He stared at Malfoy's profile, shocked. He'd thought that that was what he wanted. That there was nothing more he could ever want. As he tried to figure himself out he continued to stare at Malfoy. It was then that he noticed things about Malfoy that he'd never noticed before. Completely forgetting about Malfoy's question, he began to study the aristocratic Slytherin. His features were still pointy but as the years had gone by they seemed to have become less sharpened. His nose was as straight as ever despite the number of times Harry had punched him in the face and broke his nose. His skin was as pale as ever but instead of looking a sickly pale, Harry thought that he looked a nice moonlight pale. Pale but healthy, if that made any sense. His eyelashes were long, much longer than Harry had ever noticed, and gold. They looked delicate. Harry decided that everything about Malfoy looked delicate even if Harry knew the contrary.

Harry's green eyes widened in surprise, he'd always thought Malfoy's eyes were flat and cold. When really they could express much more. Like right now, they were pale, nearly blue and luminescent. It was an incredible sight. It was at that point that Harry noticed that he'd been staring at Malfoy for the last ten minutes and that Malfoy had been staring back.

« I-I don't know » Harry stuttered out, a confused frown pulling at his features. Malfoy's gaze turned away and Harry finally felt like he'd been unleashed. « What do you wish for? » Harry asked finally. He wasn't sure why but the words simply tumbled out. Truthfully, he didn't think he could keep them in.

« I want many things » Malfoy said, voice silky and sweet and all the right things. Grey eyes slid his way before quickly moving which left Harry confused. « None of them which I can have. I'll always hope though. » With that Malfoy moved off the rail and back into the room. Harry barely managed to keep a sigh of relief from being heard.

Malfoy bent down grabbing a cloak Harry hadn't seen and swung it onto his shoulders. With a nod Malfoy made his way towards the door but before he left he turned around once more to gaze at Harry who hadn't moved an inch. « Let me know when you find your wish » Malfoy said then vanished quickly out of the room. A few minutes after Draco left Harry made left too, his mind plagued with thoughts of strange insomniac slytherins, wishes, and grey eyes.

It took Harry several months to find his wish.

« Potter, if you had one wish what would it be? »

At the time when this question was thrown at him, he would have answered « To end the war and live ». It was a simple wish that would lead to the end of all of his problems but he'd answered with a simple « I don't know ». Now, though, he knew what he wanted.

« I wish . . . that your wishes come true » Harry said, voice rough with suppressed emotions and exertion. It had taken Harry several months but he'd finally found his wish. After that night at the Astronomy Tower, his nights had become plagued with dreams of that evening. All of them showing the « What Ifs » or « Maybes » that could have happened that night. He began to crave for things that weren't real.

After that his days began to become plagued. Everywhere he looked he saw blond hair, grey eyes and smirks. He couldn't concentrate in class, his mind stirring with questions as he grew more and more confused. This continued on until he'd seen Malfoy laughing with Parkinson. The creature in his chest who he'd long forgotten of had awakened, snarling and trying to scratch its way out. Just wanting one chance to rip Parkinson to pieces. He'd quickly fled to somewhere where he could be alone. More questions plagued his days, none of them having to do with Wishes. His dreams were filled with different and far less than innocent scenarios. All of them full of such sweet pleasure that it made it nearly impossible for Harry to wake up, for he knew that reality was much more painful and bittersweet.

He drove himself insane with questions until yesterday night. He'd been at the common room, sitting in his favorite couch right in front of the fire. He'd been staring aimlessly, not noticing that everyone had gone to bed when Neville had sat down next to him effectively stirring him. They'd spent the next few hours speaking quietly. Talking about life and love, their futures and their hopes until Neville decided to leave for bed. As Neville left, he turned back with a soft smile and spoke quietly. « Harry, It's alright not to know what you want for your future but there are sometimes where you have to take your chance before you lose it. » Then Neville left as if he hadn't said something that would change Harry's life.

The next day, right after breakfast, Harry had ran around Hogwarts searching for Malfoy until he found him heading towards his next class. Without giving a sign of warning he'd turned Malfoy around and pushed him until his back hit the wall. His palms rested on either side of Malfoy's head, green eyes staring into grey eyes.

« I wish . . . that your wishes come true » Harry said, voice rough with supressed emotions and exertion.

Malfoy's grey eyes widened in surprise before they narrowed in wary suspicion, the pale grey of the other night became steel grey. « What if I wished for something bad to happen » Malfoy asked, everything in his appearance challenging Harry.

Harry bowed his head, his eyes looking down at the ground. Did he really want-? Harry nodded his head. He did. Harry looked back up into challenging grey eyes. « If that's what you want. I want . . .I want you to be happy » Harry said quietly. He could see when Malfoys eyes widened in shock and heard the inhalation of surprise but ignored all of it. The warmth coming from Malfoy was too distracting.

« And you wish for my happiness? » Malfoy asked, this time though he looked almost nervous as if Harry would snatch something away from him or change his mind. Harry simply nodded, words unable to say little but capable to say too much. « Good » Malfoy said before his hands reached out and grabbed Harry's face, pulling him closer.

The next moment sweet lips met his and a desperate body moved closer until their bodies were perfectly aligned. Harry remained frozen for a few seconds but thawed under Malfoy's assault as the seconds wore on until his hands moved pulling Malfoy closer. The world shook behind his eyelids as his mouth opened letting in a questing tongue. His hands roamed over a shirt and then under it and over warm skin. Slightly callus fingers trembled in his hair. A warm tongue mapped his mouth with precision.

As the kiss grew his notice of the world around him disappeared becoming a mess of sensations which centered on one person. He could only hear the needy whimpers Draco released when Harry sucked on his tongue or his gasps of pleasure. He could only feel Draco's fingers as they pulled his hair pulling or angling his head. He could only notice how perfect their bodies fit together. He could only see Draco's eyes.

They kissed furiously as if the world would end. Pushing and pulling each other closer and closer. Their desperation, longing and desire became and all consuming fire that spread through their bodies. It did more good than harm. Finally, when breathing through their noses wasn't enough, they parted. Gasping and panting, warm breath hitting both of their faces as they stared barely inches away. They stared in wonder. It was too good to be true.

As the minutes wore on and shock settled in, they realized that it was true and smiles blossomed on both their faces. That is until their smiles were wiped away by reality, which made itself known in the form of stunned silence. As one they turned around and noticed the rather large group of students gaping at them. Harry observed with dawning horror and hysterical amusement that everyone in that group had a different expression. Some were horrified, some were surprised, some were angry and some were even dazed. He even suspected that money was being changed from hand to hand. His right hand sought out Draco's left, their fingers meshing together. They turned to look at each other, and with identical smirks they left the shocked group and ran down the stairs surely heading towards Draco's head-boy rooms.

« I always knew they would be together » Luna dazzidly said, breaking the shocked silence as everyone turned to look at her. « The crumple horned snorkack predicted this a longtime ago. » With that slightly mad sentence she wandered off walking into a few walls.

« What is she doing here? She's not even in our class? » the question which was murmured out by Ron, was followed by the noise of a loud smack then a loud exclamation of pain.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
